This Is Really Annoying
by Daydreaming-Forever Hidden
Summary: RHr: After two incidents at the lake how far will Ron go for just one kiss? complete
1. Thursday

Hermione's POV

Hermione walked through the school yard.

_It isn't even a yard._ She thought with amusement. _More like a school 'acre'._ She laughed slightly at her own joke, then sighed. She walked past Hagrid's, and past some of the forest, to the lake. _A very large, _lonely_ acre._ And she was right.

Being the brainiac she was, all her homework was done. However, everyone else was inside, doing some unfinished something or another.

She sat and stared with her head slightly down as the water glistened and shimmered a beautiful blue. Apart from the giant squid, it was quite beautiful and peaceful. But she wished she had some company.

"Huh?" Hermione's head lifted. Footsteps. _Who the heck is out here?_ She turned...Ron.

Ronald Weasly? Out here? Didn't he have homework? Usually he was in the common room the latest. Scrabbling to get it done in time until she finally took pity on him and helped him. They usually finished at about 1 or 2 in the morning.

"Hey Hermione." he said.

"Hey Ron." she then noticed the broom. She cocked an eyebrow. "Were you playing Quidditch? Don't you have homework?"

"Got it done early." he said proudly. "And actually I was just going to practice."

"Oh." Hermione said, a little disapointed. Company _would_ have been nice. Especially if it was Ron's. _Get those thoughts _out_ of your head girl. He _doesn't_ like you._ "Alright. Go ahead."

"Well..." he paused. "If your just gonna sit here, I'll join you." He sat down beside her.

"Oh no." she said waving her hands a little embarassed. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

He smiled at her and she almost fainted. He was so... (using a word of Lavender's) hott. "I want to." he told her in a voice barely above a whisper. He stared out at the lake with a thoughful, and maybe even peaceful, look. Night had started to fall and the moon shone brightly on his face and the lake. Her breath caught. He looked beautiful. His blue eyes sparkled. His fire-red/orange hair fell slightly into his eyes. She reached up and brushed it away. Then froze.

_Oh my god, what did I just do?_ He turned his head and stared at her for a while, an eternity it seemed, then he turned to stare at the lake again, but a wide smile was on his face.

_Is he smiling? Does he like me? Does he? Sigh. This is so confusing. Ah well. Enjoy this while it lasts._ A slight smile graced her lips, and she too turned to the lake.

Ron's POV

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. Her brown eyes were admiring the view, and her hair was waving slightly in the small, almost unnoticeable wind. She had brushed his hair back. Did she like him? Unlikely, but still... He'd take what he could get. He only had until the end of this year and the next to tell her. This would be perfect. If he could get up the courage.

_C'mon Ron, just open your mouth and let the words come out._ But that didn't like working. _Then force 'em out._ That didn't like working either. _Procrastinator._ Yup. That was him. This was perfect though. He just had to tell her.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione?" she heard. She turned to Ron.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He paused. "Why do you come out here?"

That was a good question. Why _did_ she come out here? "I...I'm not quite sure." Ron looked surprised at this. She couldn't blame him, _she_ was surprised. She stared at the sand. "I guess it's 'cause it's...beautiful."

"Yeah...Beautiful." she heard him say. She looked at him but he wasn't looking at the scenery, he was looking at her.

"Ron..." she said. She saw him lean closer to her, and realized she was doing the same. They were so close. There noses almost touched. Closer.

"Hey Ron! Where are you? We gonna go or what?" called a voice.

Hermione gasped and pulled away. Ron whipped his head around.

Hermione got up quickly. "Umm...W..well I'd better go." She ran off.

Ron's POV

_Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

He heard footsteps crunch closer. Then suddenly, there was Harry.

"Hey Ron. We gonna go practice?" he asked.

Ron sighed. _Damn it._ "Alright." He grabbed his broom and they went to the pitch.

* * *

Now will I continue? Or will I leave you here to suffer? Your choice. Review! 


	2. Friday

NEXT DAY

Hermione's POV

Hermione looked in the mirror in her dormitory. She was thinking to herself.

_I am an idiot! Such an idiot! What the hell was I doing! _Sigh._ What was _he _doing? Were we going to kiss?_ Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She spun around to see Lavender and Parvati standing there.

"Oh. Hey Parvati. Hey Lavender." she said casually.

"Hey Hermione." said Parvati.

Lavender however walked right up to Hermione and said one word. "Details."

"Huh?" She was big-time confused. _What is she talking about?_

"Don't act innocent." Lavender told her. "We saw you and Ron by the lake."

Hermione froze. "You...You did?" she managed to get out of her now-tightened throat.

"We didn't get to stay for long 'cause Neville came." Parvati said. "But we still saw you talking."

Hermione's eyes widened. It was bad enough that those two saw them but Neville!

"We diverted him, so you're lucky, but you owe us details for that." Lavender said. "Now what happened?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing."

They both raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. Nothing happened. We talked. That's it." _But how I _wish_ we could've finished that kiss!_

Lavender and Parvati sighed in sadness. "It's alright Hermione." Lavender told her.

"Yeah. He'll smarten up eventually." Parvati said with an almost-hopeful smile.

Hermione smiled too. They were trying to be comforting, and it was working. "Thanks guys. C'mon, let's get breakfast."

GREAT HALL (Friday)

Ron's POV

Ron sat there, staring gloomily at his cereal. The guys didn't notice. He gave a half-smile. Guys never notice that kind of stuff.

He saw the front doors open and saw Hermione, along with Parvati and Lavender, walk in. Hermione had a smile on her face and then as Parvati whispered something to her she laughed out loud.

_She's beautiful when she laughs._ He sighed. He had to get through this day without thinking about last night. And he knew how impossible _that_ was going to be. But if he made it through today, then he could avoid her all weekend...And worry about what he was going to do Monday. He sighed again. This was gonna be a _long_ day.

THAT NIGHT

Still Ron's POV

He walked over to the lake. Seeing as that was where Hermione was last night and he was _avoiding_ her, it didn't make much sense, but he wasn't really paying attention. Lost in his own thoughts, his subconsious was controlling his movement, and taking him where he wanted, yet didn't want, to go.

He reached the spot where he met Hermione last night. And was shocked out of his reverie. She was there.

_Curse you feet!_ He said to himself. Had she noticed him?

"Hello Ron." she whispered. Damn. She had.

"Hey 'Mione." he said.

"Wanna sit?" she asked.

He paused. "I...I suppose." He went over and sat down.

Hermione's POV

Hermione smiled. She didn't know why he was here after avoiding her all day, but she didn't really care. He was here.

They sat and admired the lake again.

"So," said Ron hesitantly. She looked over at him. "I saw you with Parvati and Lavender this morning."

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"I thought you said they were kind of...prissy." he said.

She laughed slightly. "Yes I did. But...They're not that bad...I suppose."

He smiled. He was really handsome when he did that.

"Alright, so what were you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just girl stuff." she said.

"Girl stuff?" Ron muttered and an eyebrow shot up.

She shifted over and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes Ron." she said with a smirk. "Girl stuff."

All of a sudden, she found herself knocked over and pinned to the ground.

"Ron, what are you..." she stopped and laughed. _Oh no._ She laughed harder.

"Oh, so you're gonna be arrogant huh?" he asked.

"R...Ron! St...stop tttickl...ling me!" she said inbetween the barely pauseable laughs and after a minute or two, he did.

"You..." she paused to gasp in air. "Are such a pain."

He laughed. "Yup." Was his response.

She noticed how the air from his words fanned over her face...warmly. His face was about two inches away from hers. He seemed to notice too, because he was moving closer.

The space was diminishing. It was a replay of last night. And then...

"Oi! Ron!" Harry shouted. "Where are you mate!"

Ron's POV

Ron shot up. Hermione got out from under him. He looked at her with a feeling of remorse. She bolted, and he sighed.

"Hey, there you are." Harry said.

Ron looked at him exasperatedly. Right now he wanted to do two things: 1)Smash his head against a tree because he was so annoyed 2)Punch Harry in the face. And right now it was _really_ hard to not do the second. "What?" he asked trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. If Harry noticed, he ignored it.

"Something I heard from Parvati. Were you here with Hermione last night?" he asked.

"And if I was?" Ron gave him a 'don't waste my time' look.

"Have you guys...done anything yet?"

"What!" Ron asked shocked. "What has she been telling you?"

"Only that you guys were here." He motioned around him. "Alone."

"Look, we didn't do anything ok?" Harry gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ron, everyone knows how you fancy her."

"Look...I know. But seriously, we haven't done anything. I swear." he said a little disappointedly.

"Alright, just be careful." he told him and walked off.

Ron sighed. It didn't matter how many warnings he got, he thought as he got up and walked back to the school. By the way things were looking, if these interruptions continued, he was never gonna need 'em anyways.

* * *

Want the last part? I have it written! Just review and I'll post it! I'm so evil! See ya!


	3. Saturday I fixed it!

NEXT AFTERNOON

Still Ron's POV

"And that concludes todays match people!" shouted Lee. "Gryffindor: 240 Ravenclaw: 90 Gryffindor wins!"

Cheers went up from the crowd. It was an awesome match.

Ron got off his broom, and walked into the locker room to change.

About 15 minutes later he left the pitch, walked to the school, and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Pheonix Fire." he said and the door swung open... to a whole lotta cheering.

"Alright! The keepers here! Now let's start the celebration! One more win and the Cup is ours!" shouted Ginny.

The party was well underway, Ron had just finished off his third butterbeer and was contemplating going to bed. He saw Hermione coming to get another glass. He then saw her trip right in front of him and he caught her. She looked up.

"Oh! Ron I'm so sorry!" she said and tried to get up. She had sprawled all over him, she was never very graceful.

"It's okay. Don't worry 'bout it." he told her. She was finally on her feet but she hadn't moved away. He noticed his arms were still wrapped around her. Her face was so close to his. He move in slightly, and she did the same. She was an inch away from his lips, a half an inch...

And they were jostled.

Hermione gasped and moved away. She was about to leave when she heard Ron.

"Dammit!" he half-shouted, and everyone looked at him. He didn't care. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to him.

He looked right into her eyes. "No." he whispered, right before his lips crashed down on hers.

Hermione's POV

She was in shock. He was kissing her! _Her_! His arms wrapped around her. She could barely think straight now. Her arms went around his neck, and she melded into the kiss.

They parted, gasping for breath. There was silence and then... cheers.

"About bloody time mate!" Harry said.

"Finally." Ginny said in half-annoyance.

Comments like that were heard all around. With each one, Hermione's face went slightly more red, and Ron's grin widened. His head turned to hers, and she looked at him. He chuckled.

"Well...How about we give 'em another?" she heard him ask.

She blushed an even deeper red. "I suppose."

And as their lips met again, they heard more cheering.

* * *

Hee hee! I posted it! I hope your all happy!  
Love yas all!  
If I ever get off my lazy butt, I may start another Inu-Yasha fic! Yay! 


End file.
